pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1980 in film
The following is an overview of events in 1980 in film, including the highest-grossing films, award ceremonies and festivals, a list of films released and notable deaths. Highest-grossing films (U.S.) See also: List of 1980 box office number-one films in the United States The top ten 1980 released films by box office gross in North America are as follows: Highest-grossing films of 19801 Rank Title Distributor Gross 1. Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back 20th Century Fox $209,398,025 2. 9 to 5 20th Century-Fox $103,290,500 3. Stir Crazy Columbia Pictures $101,300,000 4. Airplane! Paramount Pictures $83,453,539 5. Any Which Way You Can Warner Bros. $70,687,344 6. Private Benjamin Warner Bros. $69,847,348 7. Coal Miner's Daughter Universal Studios $67,182,787 8. Smokey and the Bandit II Universal Studios $66,132,626 9. The Blue Lagoon Columbia Pictures $58,853,106 10. The Blues Brothers Universal Studios $57,229,890 Events May 21 – Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back is released and is the biggest grosser of the year (just as its predecessor, Star Wars, was three years prior). May 23 - The Shining is released. Notable for being the first "epic" horror film. It has since become one of the most referenced and popular films of all time. June 20 – The Blues Brothers is released and in addition to becoming one of the top grossing films of the year it also became the first feature film to be based on characters created on Saturday Night Live. November 19 – Heaven's Gate becomes one of the biggest box office bombs of all-time and its colossal failure bankrupted United Artists. Awards Academy Awards: Best Picture: Ordinary PeopleBest Director: Robert Redford - Ordinary PeopleBest Actor: Robert De Niro – Raging BullBest Actress: Sissy Spacek – Coal Miner's DaughterBest Supporting Actor: Timothy Hutton – Ordinary PeopleBest Supporting Actress: Mary Steenburgen – Melvin and HowardBest Foreign Language Film: Moscow Does Not Believe in Tears (Москва Слезам Не Верит), directed by Vladimir Menshov, USSR Golden Globe Awards: Drama:Best Picture: Ordinary PeopleBest Actor: Robert De Niro – Raging BullBest Actress: Mary Tyler Moore – Ordinary PeopleMusical or comedy:Best Picture: Coal Miner's DaughterBest Actor: Ray Sharkey – The IdolmakerBest Actress: Sissy Spacek – Coal Miner's DaughterOtherBest Director: Robert Redford – Ordinary PeopleBest Foreign Language Film: Tess, United KingdomGolden Globe Award for World film favourite male: Roger Moore –Golden Globe Award for World film favourite female: Jane Fonda – Golden Raspberry Awards: Worst Picture: Can't Stop the MusicWorst Director: Robert Greenwald – XanaduWorst Actor: Neil Diamond – The Jazz SingerWorst Actress: Brooke Shields – The Blue LagoonWorst Supporting Actor: John Adames – Gloria; Laurence Olivier – The Jazz SingerWorst Supporting Actress: Amy Irving – Honeysuckle Rose Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): All That Jazz, directed by Bob Fosse, United StatesKagemusha, 影武者 (Shadow Warrior), directed by Akira Kurosawa, Japan Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): Atlantic City, directed by Louis Malle, USA / Canada / FranceGloria, directed by John Cassavetes, United States Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): Heartland, directed by Richard Pearce, United StatesPalermo or Wolfsburg (Palermo oder Wolfsburg), directed by Werner Schroeter, West Germany Notable films released in 1980 Births January 17 – Zooey Deschanel, American singer-songwriter and actress February 12 – Christina Ricci, American actress March 9 – Matthew Gray Gubler, American actor April 8 – Carrie Savage, American voice actress April 13 Colleen Clinkenbeard, American voice actress Kelli Giddish, American actress April 26 Jordana Brewster, American actress Channing Tatum, American actor May 8 – Kimberlee Peterson, American actress June 23 – Melissa Rauch, American actress and comedian June 24 – Minka Kelly, American actress July 3 – Olivia Munn, American actress July 6 – Eva Green, French actress July 18 – Kristen Bell, American actress August 26 Chris Pine, American actor Macaulay Culkin, American actor September 9 – Michelle Williams, American actress October 14 – Ben Whishaw, English actor October 29 – Ben Foster, American actor November 12 – Ryan Gosling, Canadian actor December 3 – Anna Chlumsky, American actress December 19 Jake Gyllenhaal, American actor Marla Sokoloff, American actress December 30 – Eliza Dushku, American actress Notable deaths Month Date Name Age Country Profession Notable films January 17 Barbara Britton 60 USA Actress The Virginian · Captain Kidd 24 Lil Dagover 92 Germany Actress, Soundtrack The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari · Destiny 29 Jimmy Durante 86 USA Soundtrack, Actor It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World · Frosty the Snowman February 1 Romolo Valli 54 Italy Actor The Leopard · 1900 4 David Whitaker 52 UK Writer City in the Sea · Daleks – Invasion Earth: 2150 A.D. 9 Renée Houston 77 UK Actress, Writer Repulsion · The Horse's Mouth 13 David Janssen 48 USA Actor The Green Berets · The Shoes of the Fisherman 26 Mario Mattoli 81 Italy Director, Screenwriter Funniest Show on Earth · Imputato, alzatevi! 27 George Tobias 78 USA Actor The Glenn Miller Story · Yankee Doodle Dandy March 5 Jay Silverheels 67 USA Actor True Grit · The Lone Ranger and the Lost City of Gold 28 Dick Haymes 61 USA Actor, Soundtrack Mutiny on the Bounty · State Fair April 10 Kay Medford 65 USA Actress Funny Girl · A Face in the Crowd 16 Harry Hutchinson 87 Ireland Actor Blowup 17 Alf Sjöberg 76 Sweden Director Only a Mother · Wild Birds 19 Tony Beckley 50 USA Actor The Italian Job · Get Carter 25 Mario Bava 65 Italy Director, Screenwriter, Cinematographer Black Sabbath · The Whip and the Body 29 Alfred Hitchcock 80 USA Director, Producer, Actor Psycho · Rear Window May 1 Henry Levin 70 USA Director Murderers' Row · The Ambushers 2 George Pal 72 Hungary Producer War of the Worlds · The Time Machine 12 Lillian Roth 69 USA Actress, Writer Animal Crackers 14 Hugh Griffith 67 Wales Actor Ben-Hur · Start the Revolution Without Me June 18 Terence Fisher 76 UK Director Dracula · The Curse of Frankenstein 23 John Laurie 83 UK Actor The Reptile · Dad's Army July 6 Gail Patrick 69 USA Producer, Actress My Man Godfrey · My Favorite Wife 7 Reginald Gardiner 77 UK Actor The Great Dictator · The Man Who Came to Dinner 24 Peter Sellers 54 UK Actor Dr. Strangelove · Lolita 30 Charles McGraw 66 USA Actor The Narrow Margin · Spartacus 31 Bobby Van 51 USA Actor, Soundtrack Kiss Me Kate · Lost Horizon August 1 Strother Martin 61 USA Actor The Wild Bunch · Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid 7 Norman Atkyns 74 UK Actor Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell 14 Dorothy Stratten 20 USA Actress Galaxina · They All Laughed 25 Gower Champion 59 USA Actor, Director, Soundtrack Show Boat · Till the Clouds Roll By September 24 Theodor Luts 84 Brazil Cinematographer, Director The Substitute Wife 25 Lewis Milestone 84 Russia Director All Quiet on the Western Front · Ocean's 11 October 6 Hattie Jacques 58 UK Actress Scrooge · Oliver Twist 28 Leon Janney 63 Mexico Actor Charly November 7 Steve McQueen 50 Mexico Actor, Producer The Great Escape · Papillon 15 Bill Lee 64 USA Actor, Soundtrack Mary Poppins · Alice in Wonderland 22 Mae West 87 USA Actress, Writer She Done Him Wrong · I'm No Angel 24 George Raft 79 USA Actor Some Like It Hot · Scarface 26 Rachel Roberts 53 USA Actress Murder on the Orient Express · Picnic at Hanging Rock December 8 John Lennon 40 USA Soundtrack, Director, Producer A Hard Day's Night · How I Won the War 16 Peter Collinson 44 USA Director, Producer, Writer The Italian Job · And Then There Were None 18 Gabrielle Robinne 94 France Actress The Assassination of the Duke of Guise 20 Ben Sharpsteen 85 USA Diretor, Producer Pinocchio · Dumbo 28 Sam Levene 75 USA Actor Sweet Smell of Success · Brute Force 31 Raoul Walsh 93 USA Director, Writer, Actor White Heat · High Sierra Film debuts Adam Baldwin – My Bodyguard Drew Barrymore – Altered States Jennifer Beals – My Bodyguard Pierce Brosnan – The Long Good Friday Robbie Coltrane – Flash Gordon Joan Cusack – My Bodyguard Willem Dafoe – Heaven's Gate Tony Danza – The Hollywood Knights Neil Diamond – The Jazz Singer Charles Fleischer – Die Laughing Michael J. Fox – Midnight Madness Peter Gallagher – The Idolmaker Tom Hanks – He Knows You're Alone Linda Hunt – Popeye William Hurt – Altered States Timothy Hutton – Ordinary People Jeremy Irons – Nijinsky Ralph Macchio – Up the Academy William H. Macy – Somewhere in Time Christopher McDonald – The Hearse Cathy Moriarty – Raging Bull David Morse – Inside Moves Cynthia Nixon – Little Darlings Catherine O'Hara – Deadly Companion Terry O'Quinn – Heaven's Gate Joe Pantoliano – The Idolmaker Dolly Parton – 9 to 5 Michelle Pfeiffer – The Hollywood Knights Paul Reubens – Pray TV Sharon Stone – Stardust Memories David Strathairn – Return of the Secaucus 7 John Turturro – Raging Bull Dianne Wiest – It's My Turn Robin Williams – Popeye Bruce Willis – The First Deadly Sin Sean Young – Jane Austen in Manhattan See also List of American films of 1980 List of British films of 1980 List of French films of 1980 List of German films of the 1980s List of Bollywood films of 1980 List of Italian films of 1980 List of Japanese films of 1980 List of Swedish films of the 1980s Notes References 1.Jump up ^ "1980 Domestic Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 7 April 2014. Category:Years in film Category:1980 in film